


My One & Only

by MistiHi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHi/pseuds/MistiHi
Summary: **COMPLETED**"But is he not your true love? I don't understand dear."Emma returned her eyes to confront my own chocolate colored globes, staring intently as if she was willing her eyes to speak, minutes passed before Emma verbally spoke again. "No Gina, he is not, and I don't want to fix our marriage, it has been a shamble from the start."This story takes up after the final episode of season 7 of Once Upon a Time.





	1. You've Been On My Mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I have recently become addicted to the SwanQueen stories **blush**.  Actually, it's because of these stories that I started to watch the television programme.  So, I thought why not have a go and write something.  **Gulp****

**I do not own or have any rights to the characters in this story, nor do I hold rights to the photo on the cover page or any photos within this story.  I found them all on Google.  The lyrics to songs used in this publication are also not mine.**

**The story is set after the crowning of the Good Queen in Season 7 of Once Upon a Time.**

**Don't be shy to leave some feedback - good or bad it's all great :)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW_

Enjoying a glass of wine on the sofa, I couldn't believe how amazing my life had evolved over time, leaving behind the life of the Evil Queen and embracing the good and the light to be a hero for my people, for my son Henry, for Emma, and for myself.

After the last curse, so many things have changed, the state of Maine not only consists of Storybrooke but all of the realms.   Thinking of Maleficent as a dragon flying through the skies, castles to the left and right, the Enchanted Forest blossoming around us, and then there stands the town of Storybrooke.  The contrasts of yesterdays world mirrored by the world of today.  

As I listen to the throes of the storm violently thrashing against the exterior of the mansion, I cannot help but think of my family, the family I now call mine. 

My and Emma's son Henry left for college and has grown into a wonderful young man with a bright future as a writer. His grandmother Mary Margaret or rather Snow White, I would have never believed she would become one of my dearest friends. Our relationship has done a complete circle, from friends to family, to enemies, to friends and now once again, family. Then there is her Prince Charming, David. He protects me as if I were his own blood. The thought of having them and their son Neal as a family always makes me smile.  My sister Zelena and niece Robin are also a big part of my life, I had always wanted a sister, and although our rocky start, we have become very close. Finally, the Savior Emma Swan. Happily married to that handless wonder of a pirate, yes, I still don't like him but he makes her happy.  Not too long ago, they were blessed with the arrival of their daughter Hope, Emma had finally found her happily ever after.  I cannot help but feel the love in my heart blossom for these people, except for that pirate,  yet, I still feel a hint of sadness within,  I'm unsure why, as I have my happily ever after too.  Maybe it's just the wine! 

The coronation last week was exhilarating. I thought my sister was taking me out for lunch to celebrate my birthday until Zelena used her magic to dress me into a beautiful silver colored ball gown with it high collared, short sleeved jacket and studded jewels throughout the gown.  She wouldn't tell me where we were going, which I found a tad annoying.  However, when the car finally stopped, I noticed we were outside of Snow White's and Prince Charming's castle on the lake, so I naturally assumed that the family was getting together to celebrate.  You can imagine my surprise when we reached the ballroom and I saw nearly every person from every realm standing within the four walls. I'm sure I could have caught some flies when my jaw dropped open, I was utterly amazed.  There was a plethora of people, turning, gazing upon the many smiles, expressing love and happiness towards me, my heart fluttered wildly within my chest. Alas, it was the words of Snow White that woke me out of my trance before bestowing upon my head a stunning crown and crowning me the Good Queen over All Realms. I was flabbergasted, to say the least, that was of course until Emma and her family made their gracious entrance during the ceremony. Just the thought of looking at Emma, all disheveled and flustered with her diaper bag on her shoulder makes me laugh.

_BANG!_

Wow, it must be really blowing outside, that was a loud bang I thought as I took another sip of my wine.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Is that the damn door?  Who the hell can that be at this time of night?" I said to myself before standing and going to open the door. 

"Emma? What the hell are you doing out in this weather, and with Hope? Come inside!" I started to worry when I saw my best friend standing there.  I took baby Hope and pulled Emma inside before shutting the door behind them.

"Take your jacket and shoes off Emma, let me go and get you a towel." I ordered before hurriedly rushing off, but before I ran up the stairs I quickly looked back at Emma and noticed that she wasn't moving. Hope was asleep, so I took her out of her car seat and placed her into her cot in the guest room. I had bought my own baby things for Hope as Emma was over all the time, or I would babysit and wanted Hope to be comfortable, I know I spoil her as if she were my own, but that is as close as I will get to have my own baby, so why not? 

I then went and got some towels and a pair of socks before quickly returning to Emma. I noticed again that Emma was still standing in the same spot and didn't move an inch.  Something is seriously wrong, I sigh.

"Emma? Emma dear what's wrong? Let me help you take your jacket off." I offered while feeling my forehead crease with more worry lines. Emma still didn't move or flinch, but I knew that I could hear her crying softly. My heart was breaking listening to her cry. After removing Emma's jacket and then socks and shoes, I dried her off and pulled the socks up onto her feet and guided her over to the couch, before going to get Emma a glass of scotch to help warm her up.  

"Emma, talk to me please." I asked as I gave the Savior her drink.

"I left him." Surprised at her statement, I thought I was hearing things.

"You left him? You left Killian?"

"Yes, I left him"

"Aww Emma". I sighed and then pulled my friend in for a hug.

After a while, Emma had stopped crying, sat up, took a swig of her scotch then turned her face to look at me, she held my gaze with those green eyes.

"I'm sorry Regina, you were the only person I wanted to come to. I hope you don't mind."

"Emma, you're always welcome here you know that." My concern for Emma was deepening. "Do you want to talk?" I continued.

"I don't love him, something happened recently that made me... ahh... made me be truthful to myself and I cannot continue to live this lie anymore." Emma took another swig of her drink.

"But is he not your true love? I don't understand dear."

Emma returned her eyes to confront my own chocolate colored globes, staring intently as if she were willing her eyes to speak, minutes passed before Emma verbally spoke again. "No Gina, he is not, and I don't want to fix our marriage, it has been a shamble from the start."

"No, it hasn't Emma, if not for your marriage then you would not have that beautiful baby upstairs sleeping. I always believed he was your true love since that trip to the Underworld where you chose him over your heart."

"Well, that is kind of what I do isn't it? Put others first?" Emma grinned.

"Well, ahh that is true." I smiled slightly, recalling the numerous occasions when Emma sacrificed herself to save my life. "Emma, my home is your home, you and Hope can stay here for as long as you wish." I continued before placing my hands on Emma's arms and pulling her in for a hug. Emma sighed and tightened our embrace.

"Thank you, Gina, thank you for everything."  


	2. I Grow Fonder Everyday

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

After putting Emma to bed, I changed into my favorite purple silk nightie and laid in bed recalling tonight's events.  I was surprised nonetheless to see Emma on my doorstep, but that was quickly overshadowed with worry when I remembered the time of night and the fact that it was storming outside. Especially when I noticed how distant she looked. I would never have thought in a million years that Emma was not happy in her marriage, they always seemed like they were, the laughter, the quick kisses here and there. I guess more was happening that the eye could not see. It's strange that she has never told me any of this before.

I still don't understand the look in her eyes when she stared fixedly into mine, as if pleading with me to say something.  But, I didn't know what to say.  Then, that moment when she told me that Captain Guyliner was not her true love made my heart flutter with joy.  That flutter kind of surprised me because it came out of nowhere and I should not have been feeling joy when it was quite obvious that the occasion warranted more of a somber manner.  

Hmmm... but I do wonder who Emma thinks her true love is if it isn't that idiot.  That's probably going to be a discussion that will have to wait until Emma is ready to talk. 

Well, it looks like I am having guests for a while, so I best get some sleep, maybe tomorrow will be a brighter day.

 

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

I tried to tell her, oh my god did I try, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I even tried with my eyes when I told her that Killian was not my true love but I obviously didn't try hard enough. I don't know what to do, it's so infuriating!  If I do tell her, there is the possibility of losing from my life my best friend, my partner in crime, my savior... am I willing to sacrifice that?

Argh! Why is this so damn hard? I should have missed that coronation then maybe I wouldn't have realized what I do now, but damn she looked beautiful and all I wanted to do was reach out and kiss those plump lips of hers... mmmmmm... just the thought of my lips against hers makes me weak at the knees.

Damn! I need to get her out of my system, I cannot ruin my relationship with Regina. No! I cannot! 

"Okay, Emma." I tell myself.  Get a grip and get to sleep.

 

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

I awoke to my alarm blaring in my ear at 6.00am, normally I go for a quick run but it's still raining out, so instead, I stretch out on the bed and my mind wonders to the blonde asleep in my guest room.

_Her beautiful golden locks that shroud her face, highlighting her strong stubborn jawline with that dimple on her chin and not to mention those cheekbones! Her wit, intelligence, bravery, strength and laid back easy personality are only a few of the astounding traits that this bombshell possesses.  But, it's those piercing green eyes that shine as bright as a dazzling emerald jewel filled with passion, desire, and need.  She is breathtaking... WAIT! WHAT??_

_What the hell am I thinking? Why am I thinking about what Emma looks like and feeling a tingling in my lower region?_

Shaking my head, I decided to get up, shower and head downstairs to make breakfast for Emma and I, but before I reached the stairs I heard baby Hope. I opened the door and peeped in, Emma was still sleeping, her hair was splayed out across her pillow as if they were the rays of the sun on a beautiful day.  She was wearing a shirt that showed the protruding hardness of her nipples, just looking at them made me shudder a little with desire.

I shook my head and went over to get baby Hope out of her crib to change her.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" I smiled as Hope started doing her baby talk in response. "Come on darling, let Auntie Gina change you and then we will go downstairs and leave mommy to sleep."

 

**_EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW_ **

 

It took a few minutes to remember where I was when I woke, and just as quick to think about what happened last night and why I was here. I looked over towards Hope's crib and seeing it empty I knew that she would be with Regina.

I am forever thankful that I have Regina, she loves my baby as if Hope were hers, every time Hope is in her arms Regina beams with laughter and giggles, she is definitely a bright light in my life, and I am not sure if my feelings are worth destroying our relationship, yes, I want more, but not at the price of losing Regina forever, and I will not take the chance.

Maybe I should go and stay at my parents, at least my emotions will be in check over there and I won't do anything stupid.

With that decision made, I decided to get up and change then head downstairs. As I opened my bedroom door I heard knocking on the front door. I stood still and could hear Regina walking to open it.

"What are you doing on my doorstep Pirate?" I could imagine the look she would be throwing at Killian, she never liked him. I smiled at the memory of her telling me that I was too good for him.  If only I had listened.  Although, I have wondered who she thought would be good enough for me...

"Where is she, Regina? I know she is here, I have already been to her parents and she's not there and the only other place would be here. So, where is she?" He demanded.

"Yes, she is here but you're not setting a foot in my home. Now, if you excuse me I have things to do."  

"I'm not leaving here without my family."

"Tell me, Pirate, what did you do for your family to leave you?"  Regina sounded pissed.  "So, help me God, if you hurt Emma, I will make sure you never set foot in this realm again!" I could tell that Regina was seething, it sounded as if it were the old Evil Queen talking, not my Regina.

"I don't know Regina, we've been arguing lately and then yesterday she told me she wanted a divorce and didn't love me. I don't know what to do love, please help." He sounded remorseful and then I heard Regina sigh.

"Look, she hasn't really told me anything either but she wasn't herself last night. Why don't you just give her a couple of days and I will try and get her to speak to you, okay?" Wow, I never in my life thought I would see the day that Regina would be helping Killian, or feel sorry for him for that matter.

"Okay, and... thank you, Regina. Please take care of them for me."

"Of course. Now, can I get back to what I was doing?"

"Yes, thank you again, Regina." Then the door closed.

I thought I would wait a couple of minutes to go down until I heard Regina.

"Miss Swan, you can come down now, I know you heard everything." I love it when she calls me 'Miss Swan', just hearing it makes my panties a little wet.

 _I really need to go and stay with my parents._ I thought. 

I ran down the stairs into the kitchen to see Hope in her rock n play sleeper laughing at Regina who is talking softly down to her. The scene made my heart jump. I love these two feminine beauties so much.

"Morning Emma, I made some pancakes and there's your hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on the island bench for you."  Regina smiled up at me.

"Mmmm, this smells delicious Regina, thank you and thank you for not letting Hook come inside." I replied while taking a stool and sitting at the island.

"Of course dear." I felt her hand on mine so I looked up surprised to now see her standing beside me.  Trying not to express the effect of her touch upon my skin as I suddenly feel a rush of heat spreading throughout my body. "Emma, I will always protect you, you're my friend but more importantly my family. And well, you know my thoughts about that swashbuckler." Regina continued.

I smiled at her, I so love looking into her eyes. "I know." I replied before removing my hand and lifting up my mug to have a drink.

 

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

Opening my door to see Killian on my doorstep was definitely not how I wanted to start my day, I had opened the door with a chilling stare but when I saw how disheveled his clothing and hair was, and that he didn't even have his eyeliner on, I felt sorry for him. I also knew that Emma was listening, I felt her as soon as she opened her door when I walked towards the front door. The fact that she didn't come down was an obvious message that she did not want to speak to Killian. I need to talk to her and find out what is going on. They're true loves, and true loves stay together, why would she throw that away, gosh if I had my true love... ditch that last thought.  

"Emma."

"Yes?" She looked up.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Umm... not sure. Regina. I  was thinking Hope and I might go and stay with my parents.  I don't want to be a burden on you, and Killian might keep coming around."

"Emma, shut up." I smirked. "I told you last night, you both can stay for as long as you need. Anyway, I would love the company, the house is so quiet at night without Henry and I'd love the noise."

"Noise?"

"Yes, noise. Emma you forget, I know you... your laughter is contagious, the words that spring out of your mouth before you think...."

"Well, okay, you make those sound like a bad thing." I saw Emma express a little hurt before she put up her wall and changed her facial expression.

"It's not a bad thing." I tell her. "Sometimes, the things you say are so innocent that I cannot help but smile and laugh.  Plus, I would love the company." I bent down towards her as she was looking at her mug, and kissed her softly on the forehead like I have done many times. 

"I'm sorry Gina, I guess I am a little emotional."

"It's quite alright dear. Hey, do you want company today, or maybe the next couple of days, I can take time off work if you need a shoulder? I asked.

"That would be great Gina, only if you can." I love it when she calls me Gina, it sounds like she is singing my name every time.  I wonder how it will sound if she were to moan...

"Gina are you okay?" She looked up looking worried. I blushed.

"Yes, I'm great." I smiled and then walked over to my stool and ate breakfast.  Why the hell am I still thinking these stupid thoughts?  I thought to myself. 


	3. Lose Myself In Time... Just Thinking Of Your Face

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

Emma and Hope have been with me for four days now, I had tried to get Emma to speak to Hook, but she just shrugs her shoulders and tells me that she is not ready. She hasn't told me anything else since the night she arrived, and I find that strange because she tells me everything. So, I wonder what it is why she feels she cannot tell me.  That kind of hurts, knowing she doesn't want to tell me. 

Although I love having them with me, the 2 days I took off from work was great, we spent time watching movies, taking Hope to the park, eating – because we all know Emma loves to eat! I giggle before I put a stop to my thoughts that were being led astray by the thought of Emma eating...

"Stop it, Regina!" I snapped out loud to myself. "She is your best friend and that is all, get those stupid thoughts out of your head right now!"

I was still berating myself when I heard a knock at my door. I was at work today and had asked my secretary to not allow anyone in. That made me more annoyed, I looked up to see Snow White walk through the door. Just great! I thought.

"Hi Snow, what are you doing here?" I asked while standing to meet her and motion for her to sit on the couch.

"Hi Regina, I heard that Emma walked out on Hook and she is staying with you, are her and Hope okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course they are." Seriously, like I would not look after them? I thought to myself.

"That's good. I know you will always protect her Regina, do you know why she left?"

"I think you should talk to her, Snow."

"She's not accepting any of my calls, and I don't want to turn up on your doorstep unannounced."

"Okay, well... she said she doesn't love him and never loved him."

"Really?" Snow did not sound surprised. "I wondered."

"Huh? You wondered? They're true loves Snow, why would you wonder about that?" I didn't understand her reaction.

"No... well... I always thought... hmm..." Snow was mumbling.

"Get out with it Snow, what did you think?" I was getting irritated.

"Oh... I just saw something one day that made me question her love for Hook that's all." Snow wouldn't look at me.

"You're lying to me Snow, tell me the truth!" I demanded. "I can't help Emma if I don't know how."

Snow stood and started to retreat towards the door. "I'm sorry Regina, but I think that is for Emma to tell you. Can you please let her know that I understand why she left and I support her decision. Take care, Regina." Just like that Snow walked out the door.

What the hell was that? I wondered. I sank back into my chair and went back to work before I started to get a headache. 

 

_**SNOW'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

Once upon a time, I believed that Regina and Emma were true loves, like dark to the light, the sun and the moon, fire, and ice, they complimented each other perfectly. 

As soon as Regina told me what Emma had said, I knew... I knew that Emma finally realized the truth and I was happy for my daughter, but it seemed like Regina was oblivious to it. Which really surprises me because I have seen how she looks at my daughter over these last few years and it's always with love, even when Regina is being snarky, there is always softness in her look towards Emma. Hmmm... I wonder if I can play matchmaker...

 

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

I arrive home to the sweet aroma of food cooking and the sound of Emma's beautiful voice as she starts to sing an Adele song. I take off my heels at the door and walk into the kitchen to see Hope in Emma's arms as she's singing and slowly dancing around the kitchen, looking down at her daughter. I lean against the doorframe watching this beautiful woman before me singing soulfully without a care in the world and I take in the words she's singing.

_You've been on my mind, I grow fondly every day_   
_Lose myself in time just thinking of your face_   
_God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go_   
_You're the only one that I want._

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_   
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_   
_You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine._

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_   
_I promise I'm worthy, to hold in your arms_   
_So come on and give me the chance_   
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_   
_Until the end starts._

_If I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say_  
 _Lose yourself in time, at the mention of my name_  
Will _I ever know how it feels to hold you close_  
 _And have you tell me, whichever road I choose, you'll go?_

_I don't know why I'm scared_   
_'Cause I've been here before_   
_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_   
_You'll never know if you never try, to forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_   
_I promise I'm worthy, mm_   
_To hold in your arms_   
_So come on and give me the chance_   
_To prove I am the one who can walk that mile_   
_Until the end starts_

I love that song, but hearing Emma sing it brought tears to my eyes, she sang with such raw emotion, it was haunting, to say the least, as if she meant every word and was hoping her unrequited love would give her a chance to be with them, to walk with them in life. Her true love maybe? My heart was breaking. 

I looked up to see Emma wiping her tears. I walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Emma, that was mesmeric, why are you crying?"

"Oh...ahhh hi Regina." I could see her blushing. As she turned to move and put Hope down to sleep and wipe away her tears. "How long were you standing there for?"

"I walked in the door as you started to sing. The love felt in that song was enchanting, as if you sang every word from your heart." She looked up once again into my eyes, there was a tinge of sadness within them.

"I did." She said simply and turned her gaze away to look out the window.

"Emma, you know, if you're missing Killian you can always go home. I know he misses you and Hope and wants you both home. You know, you are true loves." I don't know what it was, but I felt a pang of jealousy when saying those words, however, that was nothing in comparison to the reaction I received from Emma.

"Dammit Gina, how many times do I have to tell you. Killian is not my true love and I am never going back!" She stormed over to the stove and started turning things off. "Dinner is ready, if you care to go and wash up I will have it ready on your return."

"Ahh... okay. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn." Then I turned and walked out up to my room. I could hear Emma calling my name but I didn't want to hear it. I could feel the tears cascading down my cheeks as I walked into my bedroom.  She is the only person on this earth, and in this realm that has the ability to make me feel fragile.  I never understood how she can do that, how she makes me feel emotions I thought I had lost a long, long time ago. 

15 minutes later, I went into the dining room and sat down to eat. We were quiet for most of the meal until I remembered Snow's message.

"Umm... your mother came to my office today asking after you. She said you weren't returning her calls and she was worried." My voice sounded cold as I spoke to her, monotoned with no feeling.

"Thanks" She didn't look up from her food.

"I told her what you said about Killian and that you were not going back. For some reason, she wasn't surprised but asked me to pass on to you that she understands why you left and she supports your decision."

"What does that mean?" She looked up at me.

"I have no idea, it seems I have no idea about anything anymore." Why did it feel like my heart was still breaking into a million pieces?

"I will call her tomorrow, and I will also call Killian, you are right, he and I need to talk. Would it be okay if I drop Hope to you tomorrow around four in the afternoon? I would like to speak to Killian here."

"Of course, she and I can go shopping, I'm sure she needs more outfits." I smiled.

"Seriously, you are going to ruin that kid." We both laughed.

I love seeing Emma smile, when she smiles I am happy, my heart shines with pure happiness.


	4. God Only Knows Why It's Taken Me So Long

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

I spoke with mom today, we actually had a great conversation. She had informed me that she already knew of my feelings for Regina, she saw it years ago when Regina and I were "enemies". The looks we would give each other and the bickering. It used to make her worry, and then over the years the looks grew softer, and the touches became gentle but as per life in Storybrooke, everything gets in the way. She even suspected that when Regina had to send Henry and me away to New York that it was not only Henry that Regina loved the most in this world. I don't think that's true... but there is a slight hope that it were so.

Hope and I have arrived at Regina's office and spoke briefly to her secretary Tiffany before I opened the door and walked in.

"Afternoon Madame Mayor." I smiled as she looked up and saw her smile. She is so damn sexy!

"Sheriff Swan." She was staring at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes. Her hair was immaculate as always, and as for her outfit, damn, her aura glowed sexiness... I had to nibble on my lip to not let out a moan. I love it when she wears her pin skirts, they hug every part of her, highlighting the shape of her tight butt and...

"Emma? Hello Emma!" She was in front of me waving her hands trying to get my attention.

"Holy sh..."

"Language Swan." She growled with her infamous smirk.

I giggled. "Sorry Gina, I just umm... got... umm... distracted. Thanks so much for watching Hope, here's her diaper bag, there are two bottles in there and her baby powder if needed."

"No problem, I love spending time with my little princess." She smiled before she looked down to Hope. "Isn't that right my princess?" We both laughed when Hope replied gurgling.

"Okay, I should be done by 5. I can order some pizza and we can watch movies tonight?" I asked her.

"Oh, your mom asked if we wanted to go out, David will look after Neal and Hope. I told her that I would ask you as you had things to do but she wouldn't take no for an answer and told me to drop Hope off to them when we're done shopping."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll see you at 5." With that I gave hope a kiss on the forehead then I turned to hug Regina goodbye.

Thirty minutes later, I was home waiting for Killian to arrive. I could feel my body tense the closer the hand of the clock ticked towards his scheduled arrival, I began to massage my fingers trying to calm myself down. I wasn't sure how this meeting may play out but it needed to be done. Just then, there was a knock at the door, I yelled out for Killian to come in.

"Hi, Love." He said as he reached over to kiss me. I turned my head slightly so his kiss landed on my cheek.

"Ahh... hi Killian."

"How are you? Are you and Hope finally coming home?"

I gestured for him to come in and sit on the sofa. "No Killian, I already told you that you and I are over." He looked stunned. "I don't love you, I don't think I ever did." I was breathing fast as if I was about to hyperventilate.

"What do you mean, you never did? You chose me over your heart in the Underworld Emma, if that is not a sign of true love then what was it?"

"That was me being the Savior. I was confused and thought I needed to do what I am supposed to do.  I have put many lives before mine, but this time I am putting myself first and I'm sorry but I would like a divorce. We can work some arrangement out about Hope." I was trying to hold my tears in as I saw his heart breaking right in front of me, literally pulling it out of his own chest and holding it in his hand before me. 

"I came here thinking I would be taking you both home." He let out a big sigh then sat down. "What happened between us love? We were happy, what did I do?"

"I thought I was happy Killian, I thought I had found my happy ending but then recently I realized that it wasn't, it wasn't my happy ending because I am not with my true love."

"Your true love? If I'm not your true love then who the hell is he? Who is he, Emma? I'm going to kill him." I could see the anger of the old Hook spawning its head.

"No, you're not, you will not touch this person Killian so help me... I will..." 

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm sorry lass, I just thought that we were happy, I was happy and now... it's coming to an end. Do you truly love this person?"

I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

He sighed. "Okay, I accept that. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy." He smiled at me and placed his hand upon me. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure."

"Is it Regina?" He asked softly. I nodded, a second later I started panicking.

"Don't you dare hurt..." I started to scream before he cut me off.

"Stop it, Swan! I will not touch a hair on her perfect head. I always thought there was something there between you two but I could never put my hook on it." He smiled. "Does she know?"

"No."

"Then Emma, if you want your happy ending, you best do something about it."  This is why I loved this man because he always wanted what was best for me.  I just feel great remorse that I cannot love him any more than I do my brother Neal. 

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way? If I tell her and she denies me there is every possibility that it could ruin our friendship and I cannot take that chance, I will not. I don't know how I will live without her in my life." I started to cry and Hook pulled me in to hug me.

I was still crying on Hooks' shoulder when Regina walked in rushing over to the couch towards us.

 


	5. To Let My Doubts Go

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

"Emma are you alright, did he do something to you? Get away from her Guyliner before I do something..." Regina warned as her magic began to flare out through her fingers.

I may be the savior for the people of Storybrooke, but Regina has been my savior since the day we decided to work together.  She has been my guardian, my protector, and my savior and that makes me love her even more.

"Regina! Stop, he was just hugging me because I was crying. We talked and we are good, he just wants me to be happy." I smiled at Killian.

"Oh..." I think Regina was a little stunned at Killian's reaction. "Oh... well, okay then. Go back to console her." She blushed.

"Actually love, I think I will take my leave since you have arrived. Emma, I am going away for a while, take the Jolly Roger and see what there is out in the world. I will keep in touch."

I stood to walk Killian out and noticed Regina watching us. "Please be careful Killian."

"I will lass. Now give me a cuddle and give that beautiful daughter of ours a kiss for me." I reached up to hug him and place a kiss on his cheek. "Look after them, Regina." When she nodded in acknowledgment he turned and left. I closed the door and sighed. When I looked up I saw Regina standing before me.

"Are you okay Emma?"

I smiled at her, taking her hand. "Actually Gina, I think I haven't felt this good in such a long time. Let's go and get ready to go out." She smiled as I led her up the staircase. We released each other's hands as we went into our individual rooms.

I was excited about tonight, I need to let my hair down and have some fun.  I walked over to my wardrobe to get my dress and heels before showering. I don't wear dresses often, but sometimes I just want to emanate my femininity to the world. I decided upon a small light gold strapless dress that accentuated my figure and stopped mid-thigh. It's a plain design but it cuts into my small waist and holds snug to my behind while showing an ample amount of cleavage.  

As I was showering, I thought about having some fun tonight and maybe flirt a little with Regina, to try and test the waters... I laughed at the thought.  One minute, I make a decision to forget my ache for Regina as I don't want to lose her in my life, and then the next I want to take a chance and start flirting.  This could either make or break our relationship, but for some reason, I wanted to take a chance, no, I needed to take a chance. 

I got out of the shower, toweled down and then went to dress. I put on a black lace strapless bra and a matching thong before sliding the dress over my head and down my body. I quickly reached behind and zipped it up. I put my 5" stiletto heels on that matched my dress before brushing my hair and tying it into a small bun upon my head. I completed my ensemble by putting on a little makeup and hooking a pair of gold drop earrings through my ears. I was feeling good, and as I grabbed my red leather jacket and looked into the mirror before leaving my room I knew I looked it too.  


	6. You're The Only One That I Want

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

My mind kept thinking back to Emma and that marauder, I couldn't understand how he could let such a beautiful woman go without a fight.  If she were my wife I would fight for her and continue fighting for her, for us... wait... my wife? As I questioned myself, it was like a lightbulb flicked on... my wife... oh my god, I'm falling in love with Emma? Am I? Really? No, that's preposterous. I laughed then faltered when I realized that yes, I sure am in love with Emma. 

I was still sitting at my vanity trying to contemplate how to deal with this sudden realization when I heard Emma calling me to hurry up before we were late. So, I snapped out of my trance and quickly got dress, luckily, I had already showered before I sat at the vanity.

I slid my red leather dress over my body and reached to the back to zip it up. I love the color red, the color reminds me of my red delicious apples, the beauty of the red skin embracing the juiciness within. The dress has short shoulder sleeves and stops just above my knees, it hugs all my curves, exuding the essence of my womanly figure. I walked to the wardrobe to fetch my gold pointed 5" stilettos, quickly brushing my shoulder length hair and tucking some tendrils behind my left ear. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara, touched up my luscious lips with my favorite NARZ Velvet Unspeakable Lip Glide, picked up my gold purse and I walked out the door.

As I started descending the stairs I heard a loud gasp that made me lift my head towards the bottom of the stairs. There stood the most beautiful woman I know; my heart was pounding as if it wanted to jump out and run towards Emma. I smiled towards her as my eyes roamed the entire height of her perfect body. This woman is going to be the death of me.

 

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw Regina coming down the staircase, she looked absolutely ravishing in that red dress, I wanted to take her right then and there, and that smile! I was sure my thong was saturated by just looking at her... if I were a boy, watching her come towards me would be like a wet dream come true! I had to giggle at that thought.

"Emma, you look delicious enough to eat!" I blushed when her words reached my ears and watched as her tongue came out of her mouth licking her plump red lips. 

"To eat huh?  Are you flirting with me Madame Mayor?" I winked.  She laughed. "Regina, there are no words to express how beautiful you look tonight."

"Well, thank you dear, and Miss Swan, I bet you taste sweet enough to eat too."  She teased. I could see desire burning in Regina's eyes when our gazes collided with each other.  My jaw dropped at her comment. "Shall we go?" She smirked.

"Ahh Yes." I replied as I picked my jaw back up and skipped a little with the belief that this is going to be a very steamy night.

 


	7. I Dare You To Let Be Me Your One & Only

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

We arrived at The Rabbit Hole laughing as we walked through the door, but as we entered everything went quiet, as if time and all action stopped, our laughter dying on our lips.  We felt the eyes of every patron upon the both of us.

"Is there a problem?" Regina glared at everyone, I placed my palm against her back, massaging slow circles, calming her down then took her hand in mine. We heard Mom calling out to us. She was with Zelena, Ruby, Belle, and Mulan.

"Wow, you two look absolutely gorgeous!" Zelena squealed in her British accent.

"Thank you!" We both smiled.

"Okay ladies, so here's some drinks, get them down ya, then we're going to have a sing-song on the karaoke." Ruby informed everyone.

"Karaoke?" Regina asked in a barely audible gasp.  She did not look at all enthusiastic. I nudged her and whispered in her ear.

"This is our night Gina, let loose and let's have fun okay?" I smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek that made her blush.

It took a few minutes for Gina to respond, I could see her facials expressing her thoughts.  Karaoke was definitely out of her comfort zone, and she was debating within herself.  "Okay, but Swan." She warned. "I will sing after you."

"No problems Madam Mayor." I winked.

We drank at least 3 shots of whiskey each and had some wine and beers scattered around the table. The night was going great, a lot of laughs, singing along with others on karaoke and dancing, there were even moments of Regina and I flirting with each other.  I was loving the night!

Mom stood first to sing on the karaoke, she is very hilarious when she drinks. She sang Rod Stewart's – Da ya think I'm Sexy and was totally animated with her dancing too. I could hear Regina beside me laughing and saw her wiping the tears from her eyes. I wanted to bend down and take her lips against mine but I held back. Just flirt, no touching only words and teasing looks tonight I scolded to myself. 

Mulan and Ruby were next, they sang Elton John and Kiki Dee's song – Don't Go Breaking My Heart. Mulan was Elton and Ruby was Kiki. They're such lovebirds! Belle sang Vengaboys Shala-la-la-la song and every time it got to the chorus the entire bar would sing along with her.

I kept glancing at Regina, she was like a magnet, holding my eyes to her every move.  It was really making me all hot and bothered, every time I would look at her or think of her, I could only hear Killian's words  _"If you want your happy ending, you best do something about it."_ My mind was racing.

Zelena sang Madonna's Like a Virgin, with her red hair flying everywhere as she walked up to nearly every male in the bar, I tell you, we could not stop laughing. Next, it was my turn, without hesitation, I went up and took the mic.  As I stood there  I had decided to take the bull by the horns and do something about what I want. 

"Okay guys and dolls" I smiled. "My cheeks are sore from all of the laughter so I am going to slow it down some." I took a deep breath then turned towards Regina, her eyes meeting mine.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before,_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet._  
 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

I saw a single tear fall down Regina's cheeks as she returned my gaze smiling.  My heart was palpitating within my chest.  

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_  
 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So, honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_   
_Place your head on my beating heart_   
_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
 _When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm_  
 _I know you will still love me the same_

I closed my eyes as I was caught up in the emotions I was feeling, she knows this song is for her. I can see it in her eyes.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
 _I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
 _Hoping that you'll understand_

I opened my eyes to return my gaze upon her beautiful face, she was smiling at me as I sang to her, as she dabbed at the teardrops the cascaded down her cheeks.

 _But baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

As the instrumental played I could not take my eyes off the woman I adore, the woman I love, my friend, my family, my home, my true love. It was only her and I in this room.

 _So baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
 _Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
 _I'm thinking out loud_  
 _That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh baby we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are._

As soon as I finished singing the last note the entire bar erupted with cheers and clapping. I took a bow and returned to the table. Keeping my eyes on Regina the whole time. 


	8. I Promise I'm Worthy To Hold In Your Arms

 

"Emma, that was absolutely wicked!" Ruby beamed.

"Wow, Emma, I didn't know you could sing!"  Snow smiled with surprise on her face. 

"Thanks." I acknowledged before returning to see Regina still wiping her tears. I bent my head to whisper in her ear.

"Why are you crying, Gina?" I asked as I turned her chin up and caressed her face, wiping her tears gently with my thumbs.

"Emma, I.... that... that was unbelievable. It was like I could feel... like you were..." She was blushing, I cut off her sentence knowing she was having trouble saying what she really wanted to say. 

"Gina, I was." We gazed into each other's eyes again, I could feel myself leaning in until Belle yelled at us and told Regina that it is her turn to sing.  Talk about killing the moment.  

"Oh... ahh... no, I'm fine. I ahh... don't sing." Another coat of red enveloped her cheeks.

"Come on Regina, it's your turn, no need to be shy." Mulan teased.

I bent down to whisper again into Regina's ear. "You did say that you would sing if I sang first. And, well now that I have finished." I grinned.  She was not having it so I took her hands in mine and bent forward again to whisper to ear.  "Relax Gina, just let yourself feel the music, I know you can do it and I have heard you humming, so I know you can hold a note." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and groaned before getting up. "Okay." She moaned. "If not for you Emma Swan." She teased. I laughed and watched as Regina went up to the front of the room towards the karaoke. I can't wait for this. 

 

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

My heart is pounding so fast after listening to Emma sing her song. She only took her eyes away from me once the entire time she sang, as if she were singing to me and only me, I could not see or hear anyone else in the room, it was just her and I. I could have sworn she was going to kiss me until Belle interrupted... mmm, I wonder what her lips taste like... cinnamon? I giggled to myself. 

Now, I'm up here at the front of the bar and have to sing a damn song. I don't really do the sing in public thing, actually, I don't do it at all but I guess there is a first time for everything. 

I take a couple of deep breaths and think of Emma's words ' _Relax and feel the music...'_

  "Hi everyone." Everyone replied shouting out "Hi Madame Mayor!" I saw Emma laugh in response. "Okay, I'm going to quicken the step up a little with some Whitney. Hope you all enjoy! Everyone cheered.   I can hear people whistling and cheering when they hear the opening bars, and see others head to the dance floor. I close my eyes and start singing and moving with the music. 

_Aahhh....... Yeahhhhh...... woooooooooooo_

_Hey yeahhh..... ahhhh.... Ooohhh yeahhh.... Aaahhhaaaa... yeahhh_

_I want to dance!_

I turn to look at Emma and watch her smiling at me as she starts to dance a little by the table.  That woman takes my breath away!

_Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade_

Still enough time to figure out how to _chase my blues away_  
 _I've done alright up to now, it's the light of day that shows me how_  
 _And when the night falls, the loneliness calls._

I leave the karaoke area with the wireless mic and dance over to Emma. Taking her hand, I lead her to the dancefloor as I continue to sing. I turn my back to her and hold her right hand with my right. Rubbing up against her... I turn and flash her a smile.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_.

I feel her left hand gripping on to my waist as she grinds against me.  

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me._

She pushes me out and turns me around with her right hand as I continue singing. Again, it is only her and I. I sing to her as our hands are still entwined.

 _I've been in love and lost my senses_  
_Spinning through the town_  
 _Sooner or later, the fever ends_  
 _And I wind up feeling down_

I look up into her eyes as I sing the next line.

 _I need you to take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
 _So when the night falls_  
 _My lonely heart calls._

She smiles her goofy smile that I adore and nods her head before spinning me back around so my back is against her chest. I can feel her heartbeat...

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_  
 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _I wanna feel the heat_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_

I bring her hand down to place it above my heart and hold it there as I bend a little forward shaking my butt a little to cause more friction against Emma's lower region. 

 _Somebody oo Somebody oo_  
_Somebody who loves me yeah_  
 _Somebody oo Somebody oo_

I can feel her breath on my cheek as I turn my head slightly to look at her with only desire and love in my eyes.

 _To hold me in her arms oh_  
_I need you to take a chance_  
 _On a love that burns hot enough to last_  
 _So when the night falls_  
 _My lonely heart calls_

I touch my palm to her cheek with my right hand and place a soft kiss to her left cheek before I lead her back to the table and dance back towards the front of the bar.

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_

I point towards Emma...

 _Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
 _Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
 _With somebody who loves me_

_C'mon baby! Ohhh ... yeahh_

_Wooohhh don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_  
_Dontcha wanna dance with me_  
 _Hey Don'tcha wanna dance with me baby_  
 _With somebody who loves me_

_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance_   
_Don'tcha wanna dance say you wanna dance_

I stare directly into her eyes...

_With somebody who loves me!_

 

The crowd roared with applause and cheers as the song ended.

"Wow, Madame Mayor that was hot!" Somebody in the crowd screamed.

"Never knew you could sing... or dance!" Another yelled.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" She heard a female voice scream out. 


	9. So Come On & Give Me The Chance

__

I paid no mind to anyone, there was only one person I was interested in and she was returning my heated gaze as I strolled towards her with a purpose, we were hypnotized by love. She held out her hand to me and pulled me close before whispering in my ear.

"Are you ready to go home?" She sounded breathless.

"Definitely!" I replied as I inched my body a little closer to her and heard her moan. I smiled and turned to our friends who were all staring at us.

"You two are fucking sexy hot together!" Ruby smiled as I felt Emma's hand pull me closer to her side before her hand brush against my thigh, causing me to stifle a moan.  I could feel the moisture soaking my panties due to the sexual tension that seems to grow with every second.

"Is it home time now ladies?" Belle teased staring at us with a big smile.

"I think it is Belle because, by the looks of their faces, this is the last place they want to be right now." Laughed Mulan.  

I couldn't look at any of them, my face was nearly as red as my dress and I'm Latina with golden skin.  It didn't help that Emma's hand sliding up and down my thigh was causing a tornado of emotions within me.

"I already called you an Uber driver, he should be out there by the time you walk out." Snow informed them. We both giggled shyly.

"Thanks for the great night ladies, we must do it again." I smiled before turning into Emma's arms.

"Absolutely." Emma agreed. "Come on m'lady, our chariot awaits." Emma motioned for me to walk ahead of her for our departure.

 

Not even thirty seconds after Emma and Regina walked out of the bar door, their friends look at each other and screamed with delight.  Operation Swan Queen was a success!

"That mansion is going to be rocking tonight!" Ruby joked before they all laughed.  


	10. To Prove I Am The One Who Can Walk That Mile

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

We got into the backseat of the Uber and snuggled in close to each other, we were both consumed with desire and it was evident in our touches.  

Emma cupped my chin and turned my face towards hers. "Regina, that dance... that dance and your singing to me... that blew me out of this world. Feeling your body against mine..."  Cutting her off, I reached up clasping my hand behind her nape and pulled her down for our first kiss. As I felt her tongue on my lower lip seeking permission, I parted my lips for our tongues to dance together in this magical moment in time.   I had no idea what our future may hold, or what Emma's feelings towards me were, but I wanted this more than anything I ever wanted or needed before in my life.

The kiss seemed to last forever, yet only minutes had passed by before we pulled our lips apart to breathe. We heard the driver cough and giggled in response. Emma entwined her fingers with mine and I rested my head on her shoulder.

I sat there thinking about tomorrow when my life will be changed because of the moments that are about to unfold.  My mind started to denounce everything I had thought of only seconds ago.  Am I ready for whatever this is?  Last week I was supporting my friend as she ended her marriage, and now... I'm about to go to bed with that said friend.  I tensed.   What the hell am I doing? I started to panic until I felt Emma's hand gently sliding up and down my rib cage making me moan with desire. 

Minutes later we were finally home. We exited the car with our fingers still entwined and I led her to the door. Emma dropped my hand and moved both of her hands to my waist while her lips softly kissed the side of my neck. 

"Em...ma." I moaned 

"I want you Gina, all of you."  She whispered into my ear. 

 I finally unlocked the door and turned quickly to face Emma, pulling her inside.

She kicked the door closed behind her and cupped my cheeks as she pulled me in for a kiss, we could both feel the urgency within us as our lips touched. She pushed me up against the wall and placed one of her legs in between mine, then pushed up. The moment I felt pressure on my womanhood my breathing escalated. 

"My love" I moaned as her mouth had left mine and was now trailing kisses along my jawline. "I...need...you NOW." 

"Mmmmm..." She replied between kisses. "I want you too, so much." Emma bunched my dress up around my hips then cupped my ass as she lifted me up, wrapping my legs around her waist, our lips came smashing together again. I could feel us moving and with every step she took, the pulsating between my legs throbbed ardently with need...

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

My heart is pounding rapidly within my chest as I brush my hand up and down Regina's rib cage.  I felt her tense and I knew if I didn't do anything she will change her mind by the time we returned home.  She always overthinks the situation, and now that we are in a quiet setting within the Uber, I know the gears of her mind will be wearing thin with unnecessary worry.  

I feel her start to relax again.  Phew! I thought.  I have waited so long for this night, and I am a hundred percent sure that Regina wants it too.  

We finally arrive home and I cannot take my eyes off her, since the first moment we met her body has held my eyes imprisoned with lust.  I decide to tell her what I want as she tries to unlock the door, and I can see that my close proximity to her is not helping us to get inside fast enough, but I cannot help myself.  

Thankfully, I didn't need to wait long as she opened the door and pulled me in.  I was going to make love to the woman who holds my heart within her palm, was my last thought before I carried her up to her bedroom.

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

Emma carried me up the stairs into my bedroom, not once breaking our kiss. When she stopped she laid me down before removing her dress and slowly came down above me. As her leg kneaded into the heart of my feminity I clasped my hand to the side of her neck and pulled her down to my awaiting lips. 

My hands willingly traveled along the side of her rib cage before undoing her bra releasing her breasts from their prison. I take in the sight before me and bathe in the perfection of her mounds.  She straddled my hips as I sat up and took one of her pink buds into my mouth, flicking my tongue over it and then capturing it within my mouth.

"Ahhhhh Giiinnnnaaa." Hearing her moan my name sent my head spinning. I kissed my way across to her other nipple and repeated my torture upon her beautiful breasts feeling her moisture soaking my stomach.

When I decided that I wanted more, I flipped her over so that I was lying above her, letting her feel my wetness against her skin. She shuddered with desire. I looked down on her face and into her eyes, I saw it, I saw her love shining bright like a diamond, she loves me.

I wasted no time in undressing, lifting my dress up and over my head, followed by my bra.  I saw her eyes double in size when her eyes landed on my breasts. I bent down and took her lips into mine before I started kissing my way down her body. I kissed along her jawline before continuing to her neck, I sucked on her skin just above her collarbone, marking her beautiful neck so the world can see that this goddess belonged to me.  She's mine.

"Ginnnaaa!" She moaned with passion. I giggled with excitement knowing what she wants, but I wanted to take my time a little.  I trailed kisses down to the top of her thong as she lifted her hips, permitting my disposal of her saturated thong.  Her essence was glistening with desire, awaiting my touch.

I quickly did away with my thong and straddled her leg to feel her skin against my clit. I slowly bent down and gently blew into her folds.

"Oh my goooddddddd! Please Gina... fuck! I need you!" She screamed. 

I looked up to see her staring at me. "From this moment Emma, you are mine and mine only!"  I growled.

"Yes... Gina.  ONLY yours, now please!!" That was all I needed before I dove in.

I placed my tongue at the bottom of her opening and slowly licked my way up trying to soak up all her juices. I felt her hand on my head push me in deeper, but I wanted to take my time. 

"Hands on the headboard my love." I demanded.

I watched as she quickly grasped the headboard then I threw her legs over my shoulders and held them there as I narrowed my tongue to push inside of her.  In.... and out, in and out.. as she humped her body into my face.  She tasted delicious, like sweet cinnamon, I could drink her juices every day for the rest of my life. 

I came up for air and brushed lightly against her skin with a finger, I let my finger slide up and down against her labia before pushing it inside of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" She hollered. I pulled it out and then shoved it back in with a bit more force, I continued this movement for a couple of more strokes before pushing in another, I looked up and she was panting.

"Ginaaaaaaa... I'm gonna....."

"Not yet my love, hold on" I begged, before pushing in a third finger and pumping into her. I moved up and kissed her softly on the lips while I continued to plunge within her core.  

She was meeting me thrust for thrust as I went back down and wrapped my mouth around her clit to french kiss it. She started to move faster and faster.  I sucked her nub harder and then I heard music to my ears.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk Ginaaaaaaaa!!!" I felt her juices flow all around my mouth as she let the motion engulf her. I kept pumping my fingers slowly inside of her and with a vengeance as I lapped her pool of moisture, trying to appease my appetite.

"Oh my god, Gina... I think... Ohhhhhh ohhhhh." And more juices flowed, I was in heaven, Emma tasted so sweet, I was addicted to this taste I thought. I slowly pulled my fingers out, and detracted my mouth from her vagina before looking up, her body was covered in sweat and I could see her having little jerks as she was still coming down. I crawled up to kiss her on the mouth so that she could taste herself and then laid my head down beside her, hugging her.

"Are you alright Emma?" I asked.

"Alright? Damn Gina that was freaking out of this world." She gasped.  I laughed.

I am in love with Emma Swan.


	11. I Dare You To Let Me Be Your One & Only

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

I couldn't believe what was happening, I mean... I could, but it was as if all my dreams were coming true, to finally be with my true love.  I knew after that dance and listening to the words she sang to me that our night was only the beginning.  Now, I lie here in her arms after she just sent me skyrocketing through the universe of orgasms.  

"I'm glad you liked it." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek. I hugged her and then rolled us over so that I was now on the top. I returned my leg between her thighs and started to slowly grind against her.

"You know Gina." I started as I was thrusting softly against her. "I'm never going to let you go after tonight."

"Mmmmmmm..... I..... mmmmmm.... never want....oh my god... you too Emma." She replied.  That made me giggle. 

I applied more pressure into the junction of her thighs making her scream with delight. I had never felt this much passion, need and love with any of my former lovers before, not even Neal.

She was meeting me with every thrust, I could tell she was going to cum, I knew it.

"Emma... I'm...." Her dam broke before she even got the sentence out of her mouth. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed just as I captured her mouth with a kiss before trailing kisses down to her treasure pot and quickly plunged two fingers into her depth.

"Mmmmmm you're so wet for me Gina, I'm never going to get enough of this."

She started rocking herself against my fingers, wanting them deeper. "Harder!" She demanded so I pulled out my fingers and then shoved three fingers hard into her. I sucked on her left nipple as I started to hasten my plunging within her.

"Oh, my fucken gosh! Fuckkkkkk! Fuckkkk!" She screamed loudly.  I was kind of surprised to hear her swearing, but it turned me on more than I could have ever imagined.  I threw my leg over hers and started humping while still thrusting into her. 

"Not yet baby, let me taste you." I told her before attacking her labia, nibbling and sucking away at her wet folds.  

"Emmaaaaaaaa!!"

And then I knew what I wanted to do, I sucked her clit and gently pulled on it with my teeth.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!" I glanced up as I saw her back arch so high into the air before I felt her waters gush into my awaiting mouth, I continued to plunge into her then gradually slowed the pace to help her calm down.  

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

Hours later, after many orgasms, multiple positions and a lot of screaming moans, we were lying side by side trying to get our breath back.

"That has been the best sex of my life, and I've had a long life." I said breathlessly turning towards Emma.

"Definitely." Emma replied as she turned to look into my eyes. She pulled me into her arms and then pulled the blanket up to cover us. "Let's get some sleep my love in case my parents drop our princess off early."

I snuggled into Emma and within seconds my eyes were closed and the darkness of the early morning hour enveloped me into sleep. 

I awoke sometime later feeling as if someone was watching me, I opened my eyes and slowly looked around the room until finally, I saw emerald green eyes staring at me from the end of the bed. 

"Why are you down there?" I asked.

"I just wanted to look at you." She smiled

"You were watching me sleep?  That's creepy Emma." I replied.  "Come back to bed, I'm still tired and a little sore." I smirked. 

"Sore huh?" She grinned.  "David is dropping Hope off in thirty minutes, so I have to get dressed.  Do you want to go to Granny's for lunch?" 

"Sounds good... are you okay?"  I asked as I watched her move towards me and kiss my lips.

"I am great Madame Mayor.  Now get up and get ready."


	12. I Promise I'm Worthy To Hold In Your Arms

_**REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

 

An hour later the three of us were at Granny's.  We were in a booth sitting across from each other, I was eating my chicken sandwich with mayo on the side and Emma with her greasy cheeseburger and onion rings.  We haven't said much to each other and I'm wondering if she thought last night was a mistake.  I could feel my eyes starting to brim with tears so I looked away, but not before she caught a glimpse. 

"Are you ready to go home?" She asked.

I nodded, I didn't want to speak in case my voice betrayed me.  We returned home with only the noise of little Hope talking to herself.  It was deafening, I had no idea what was going on and why Emma was acting this way.  

When we arrived home, I went into the kitchen to make me a coffee and Emma hot chocolate then moved to the lounge where she was staring blankly at the tv screen.  Hope was lying on a blanket laid out on the carpet.  I gave Emma her drink and then sat down beside her. 

"Do you remember when you saved Mom and me at the well?" She asked.

I looked at her quizzically.  "Of course, I couldn't let Henry down, and continue to think I was evil."  I replied.  In all honesty, it wasn't only because of Henry why I did what I did, I knew deep down it was because of my love for my son's mother. 

"Well, I think that is what sealed it for me.  When I came out of the well and saw you up against the tree trying to get your breath back, I knew straight away that you were the reason we made it out alive.  Henry didn't need to tell me."

I smiled at her.  I remember that day as if it were yesterday, she was standing close to me and I recall our eyes clashing for a moment.  It felt very intense at the time that I had to turn away in case she saw more than she needed to.

"Well, I couldn't exactly let my son's mother die, Miss Swan, I had to do something"  I smirked. 

"Do you know when was the first time I felt like being part of a family?"

"Ahh, I don't believe I do."  I don't know where this is going.

"That moment on the ship and we gave Henry his heart back.  That moment when he opened his eyes and pulled you and me into a hug.  The three of us." 

"Wow, I never knew that Emma.  You never told me."

"Our son and his two moms.  You, Henry and now Hope are my family Regina."  I saw a tear fall.

"Emma." I said as I put our drinks down and took her hands in mine.  "What is going on?" 

She looked up into my eyes.  "I have loved you for such a long time Gina but at first I never knew that it was love, I just thought we were forming a bond, a friendship.  But, the closer we got the more I wanted...if that makes sense.  Every time I sacrificed my life for yours was because of my love for you, and then when you got with Robin and all this stuff about the lion tattoo and he being your true love, it nearly broke me.  Watching you from a distance with him... so I decided that if he is whom you truly wanted to be with if it were true that he was your true love then I will just celebrate in the fact that you and I remained friends.  If I couldn't have you as a lover, I would cherish you as a friend."  

Every word Emma spoke affected me tremendously, I had tears cascading like a waterfall down my cheeks.  I reached up and pulled her head towards mine as I kissed her with every inch of my essence, expressing my love for her, and only her.  

 

_**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW** _

I needed to let her know everything my heart feels for her so she knows what it is I want.  I know Robin is or was her true love but maybe she could love me too?  As we parted our lips, our foreheads still touching, I looked into her eyes so that she can see every piece of my soul.

"I am madly in love with you Regina, and I know that Robin is your true love but if you have me then I will love you with every piece of me... from my blonde hair down to my boot covered toes." I smiled as she giggled. "You are my perfect fit, the person that can anger me, yet calm me by the touch of your hand, who can make me laugh with joy and cry with happiness.  The person that makes my heart beat rapidly with a simple look, the one who knows every thought in my mind without me giving it a voice.  You know me and understand me.  You are my one and only."

As I finish, Regina straddles herself onto my lap and holds my head in her hands.  "Emma Swan, I have had feelings for you since that first day you brought our son home... yeah, okay, I wanted to kill you."  We laughed. "But, I was deeply attracted to you from the moment you said 'Hi'.   Every time we met after, my heart would flutter and I'd feel emotions that I had not felt ever, not even with Daniel.  That scared me, and... as you know, as the Evil Queen I learned to put walls up and block emotions out so that I couldn't feel.  When I saw how you would interact with Neal... and then that pirate, I just... denied my feelings... that was until the day after you and Hope arrived on my doorstep."  

I let out a deep breath after Regina spoke, I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath. 

"I love you Emma, and yes Robin may have been my true love according to fairy dust, but if I'm honest the truth was if I couldn't have you, then I wanted to have someone, I wanted my happy ever after.  And I never thought that I would have my feelings returned.  Emma, you are my one and only for the rest of my life, and thereafter.  I now know that were always my happily ever after, the love of my life and I wouldn't want it any other way." 

I kissed her, I kissed her hard, she parted her lips and let me in.  I could feel the shivers as she and I expressed our love with that one kiss and to confirm our love for each other, a bright rainbow gust of light shone around our bodies and blasted out into the world.

My heart, body, and soul were ecstatic with the recent sealing of our love that I knew what I needed to ask.  "I promised you that I will bring you your happy ending Regina.  If you marry me I will ensure your happiness for the rest of our lives."  I watched her jaw drop as she was processing what I had just asked of her.

"Oh my god Emma, yes!  Yes!  Yes, I will marry you."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thanks, everyone for reading.  I kind of don't know where to go from here, the entire story was only thought up and written in a matter of hours lol...**

 


End file.
